edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Kirkwood
When it comes to Electronic music in Scotland, there is one artist that has been ascending at an exponential rate and that is Stephen Kirkwood.At 17 years old his first involvement in the Music Industry was by launching 'Culture', a successful club night which specialized in forward thinking Trance music in the central belt of Scotland. Stephen gained invaluable experience throughout the years thanks the success of Culture, and with high-profile bookings such as Scot Project, Jordan Suckley, Mark Sherry and many more, Culture is still widely regarded as one of the most successful small nights in Scottish club history.As word of Culture spread so did Stephen's reputation as a quality DJ. His unique yet versatile take on progressive Trance and driving Techno proved to be a serious hit on the club floors, and resulted in key guest appearances at high Profile events such as Rectify, Inside Out & Goodgreef with repeat performances at the world-famous Arches in Glasgow. His crowd pleasing sets haven't went unnoticed either with him being included in Scotland's Vestax DJ top 20 poll for the 3rd time in 2013.Not wanting to be confined to the realms of DJing, Stephen has also established himself as a respected music producer. His studio adventures have seen him feature on some of the scene's most renowned labels such as Spinnin', Lange, Aria, MLXL and Goodgreef. His productions being regularly supported by the finest names in Electronic music with Sander Van Doorn, Ferry Corsten, Gareth Emery, Dash Berlin, Andy Moor, Sean Tyas and Lange all cited as fans of Stephen's signature sound. His heavy hitting Tech- Trance workout 'Mars One' also found its way onto Ministry of Sound's esteemed 'Trance Nation' compilation, further cementing Stephen Kirkwood's rightful place as a serious contender in Scotland's burgeoning music scene.With his productions gaining momentum it wasn't long before Stephen caught the eyes and ears of respected producer Stuart Langelaan. He was quickly snapped up as A&R for Lange recordings and Stephen is involved in record signing helping to pave the way for one of the most forward thinking Trance labels in the scene today. Radio showcasing his true diversity not only as an established DJ & Producer but also as an accomplished Radio presenter. The show promises to premier the latest in Electronic music while featuring exclusive interviews and guest mixes from the brightest stars that the global Electronic music scene has to offer. Stephen also continues to provide the 'Close Encounters' monthly podcast on Itunes, where he selects the best in new music providing his fans with a monthly fix of Stephen's diverse musical tastes.So just what does the future have in store for Stephen Kirkwood? He will be rounding off 2013 in style with a key performance at the Arches for uber brand Zoom in which he will be supporting luminaries such as Aly & Fila, Bryan Kearney, Andrew Rayel, Matt Hardwick and many more. With a new radio show, a fresh drive to succeed and five new productions scheduled for release in the forthcoming year, it's safe to say that 2014 is shaping up to be stratospheric for Scotland's Stephen Kirkwood.￼￼￼Stephen also presents his own Radio show on Groove City Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Scottish Producer Category:Scottish DJ